BROKEN
by WKS0711
Summary: Choi Siwon yang merasakan luka pengkhianatan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berselingkuh dengan bosnya sendiri memutuskan untuk bercerai! Tunggu, bercerai? Another story of WonKyu, Kid!Sulli, GS, OS


Title : BROKEN

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Jinri (Sulli), etc.

Genre : Family, Hurt, Drama

Type : Oneshot

Length : 2470 words

Author : WKS0711

.

.

.

.

#

Suasana hening di Sabtu pagi ini kian terasa mencekam di kediaman keluarga Choi. Pagi itu, seperti biasanya mereka melakukan sarapan bersama. Namun anehnya, mereka tidak seperti keluarga bahagia yang begitu menikmati sarapan mereka. Ada rasa lain, yang entah kenapa terasa menjadi tembok bagi ketiganya. Baik sang kepala rumah tangga maupun sang istri tak mau membuka mulut satu sama lain. Sang putri, yang sedari tadi menatap kedua orang tuanya, hanya mengiris rotinya dengan takut. Ingin sekali ia mengajak obrol kedua orang tuanya, terutama daddynya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut. Melihat ekspresi daddynya yang lain daripada biasanya itu tentu saja membuat Sulli mau tak mau harus diam. Ia tidak ingin jika ia mengucapkan satu katapun akan berefek masalah besar.

Siwon menatap piring yang ada di depannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menaruh sendok dan garpu itu di atasnya lalu beranjak dari kursi makannya. Hal ini tentu saja menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi si kecil.

"Daddy.. Daddy mau kemana? Kenapa makanannya tidak dihabiskan?" tanya Sulli kecil pada Siwon. Namun, tak ada sahutan dari ayahnya itu.

"Daddy.." ujar Sulli kembali.

Dan lagi-lagi, tak ada sahutan yang berarti.

Kepala keluarga Choi itu memilih meninggalkan ruang makan dalam diam. Menyisakan kebingungan dalam diri putri kecilnya. Dan juga, kesedihan yang begitu mendalam dalam diri seorang Choi Kyuhyun.

#

Kyuhyun menatap surat yang ada di hadapannya dengan nanar. Cukup, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia meraih surat cerai itu, lalu menampiknya di depan CEO Choi Corporation. Di depan suaminya sendiri.

"Kau ingin bercerai denganku? Apa mengacuhkanku selama ini tidak cukup membuatku menderita, Siwon? Kenapa kau malah memintaku untuk bercerai, hah? Kenapa?"

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak peduli. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram.

"Tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku. Kau pikir semua masalah kita akan selesai dengan surat cerai ini, hah? Katakan padaku, apakah semua masalah kita akan selesai dengan surat bodoh ini, hah?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meredam emosi yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Kata-kata istrinya itu memang terdengar menyakitkan, tapi inilah jalan yang harus mereka tempuh. Siwon sudah tidak sanggup menjalani ini semua.

"Kau bertindak sesuai dengan keinginanmu sendiri. Apa kau tidak memikirkan Sulli, putri kita? Dia masih kecil, dia masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi kenapa kau malah ingin menghancurkannya? Kau tega sekali, Choi Si-"

"DIAM!" teriak Siwon memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam, "Siapapun tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Siapapun, termasuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan putriku sendiri. Tapi aku, aku tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti ini denganmu, Kyuhyun. Kau telah merusak kepercayaanku kepadamu. Orang lain mungkin akan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja' tapi apa? Aku sendiri tidak sekuat itu. Dikhianati oleh istrinya sendiri, apa itu tidak cukup menjadi alasan untuk kita bercerai? Meski kita tidak berpisah pun, aku masih menanggung luka yang sama. Luka perih yang kau torehkan atas pengkhianatanmu dengan pria bernama Jung Yunho itu."

Entah sejak kapan pipi Kyuhyun basah karena air mata. Ia sangat sakit mendengar semua ucapan yang dilontarkan Siwon padanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan sesakit ini. Bahwa Siwon akan merasakan sakit yang begitu mendalam di hatinya. Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

Siwon yang kemudian dapat mengontrol emosinya segera meraih jasnya lalu meletakkan surat cerai tadi di meja Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau masih memiliki rasa kasihan terhadapku, maka..tandatanganilah surat cerai ini. Kita berpisah, dan hak asuh Sulli kuserahkan padamu. Aku harap kau dan Sulli hidup bahagia tanpa pengganggu sepertiku."

Siwon pun pergi dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun, disusul oleh sekretarisnya yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar ruangan. Dan tanpa ia ketahui, Kyuhyun terisak pelan di dalam ruangan itu.

Seandainya waktu dapat diulang...

.

.

.

.

2 years later...

#

"Tuan, meeting dengan pemegang saham akan dilaksanakan pukul 1 siang nanti."

"Aku mengerti. Kau boleh kembali ke tempat."

Sekretaris itu mengangguk lalu pamit undur diri. Menyisakan sang presdir yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan berkas-berkas yang ada.

2 tahun telah berlalu, dan Siwon masih seperti ini. Siwon yang gila kerja. Dalam 2 tahun terakhir ini, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Rumah megahnya yang dibanggakannya dulu kini sepintas seperti hotel saja, karena hanya beberapa jam dalam sehari Siwon tinggal. Selebihnya, ia bekerja di kantor. Dan itu terus dilakukannya hingga saat ini.

"Nyonya Besar ingin bertemu dengan anda, Tuan."

"Persilakan dia untuk masuk."

"Baik."

Pintu ruang kerja Siwon terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang bernampilan elegan dan cantik. Wanita itu segera menghampiri Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, anakku..bukankah eomma sudah bilang untuk mengambil cuti barang seminggu saja? Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perkataanku, hm?" ujar Nyonya Choi sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Hm." respon Siwon singkat.

"Aish, dasar anak ini.. Ya sudahlah, nanti malam jangan lupa untuk hadir di acara makan malam, ne?"

"Ne.." jawab Siwon dengan malas.

"Awas saja kalau kau tidak datang." ujar terdengar sedikit mengancam. Siwon hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia sudah tahu apa maksud acara makan malam itu.

Perjodohan.

#

Entah karena kasihan melihat putra tunggalnya yang menduda sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, akhir-akhir ini Nyonya Choi sering melaksanakan perjodohan untuk anaknya. Baik itu dengan putri relasi bisnis suaminya, teman lamanya, ataupun mengadakan kencan buta. Hal itu wajar, mengingat usia putranya masih belum terlalu tua untuk menikah lagi. Karena itulah, Nyonya Choi selalu menyuruh putranya untuk hadir dalam acara makan malam yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, memaksa dengan nada mengancam.

Malam itu, Siwon datang ke alamat yang diberikan ibunya sebelumnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia pun berjalan memasuki rumah mewah nan megah yang ia tidak ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Dengan mengikuti petunjuk para pelayan yang ada disana, ia terus berjalan hingga ia pun sampai di ruang makan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Disana ada kedua orang tuanya yang telah duduk bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Ah, mertuanya dulu. Mereka tersenyum hangat melihat kedatangan Siwon kesana.

Dan tak lama pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok cantik yang duduk di samping ibunya. Sosok itu, ia tersenyum manis kepada Siwon. Sesaat Siwon seperti terhipnotis dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Senyuman itu.. Wajah itu..

"Aah..Choi Siwon! Rupanya kau sudah datang. Senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali. Silahkan duduk." ucap ayah Kyuhyun sembari melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Siwon mengangguk pelan seraya berjalan mendekati meja makan besar itu. Kursi makan telah terisi semua, dan yang tersisa adalah satu kursi yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Siwon mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan acara ini. Rasanya benar-benar gembira karena kita berkumpul lagi seperti sekarang ini. Ah, Siwon, kau pasti kaget saat pertama kali datang kemari. Selamat datang di kediaman kami yang baru, semoga kau tidak kesulitan saat berjalan hingga kemari."

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Cho."

"Kau memanggilku Tuan Cho. Sungguh, aku merindukan panggilan 'appa' yang kau berikan padaku dulu. Kenapa kau merubah panggilanmu, hah?"

Seketika gelak tawa memenuhi ruang makan itu. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam menyadari perubahan raut wajah Siwon yang mengeras karena ucapan ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa, ia semakin merasa sedih melihat hal itu.

#

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, orang tua Siwon dan orang tua Kyuhyun berbincang bersama di ruang keluarga. Siwon yang memang sedari tadi merasa jengah berada di antara mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Kyuhyun berjalan mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum perih tatkala melihat Siwon yang berdiri memandang langit malam. Sudah lama, ya sudah lama sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana Siwon begitu marah padanya saat memergoki dirinya tengah berselingkuh dengan bosnya sendiri. Siwon yang waktu itu marah besar pergi dari kantor Kyuhyun lalu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sampai-sampai ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Siwon bahkan harus menjalani perawatan intensif selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Sejak saat itulah, hubungan antar keduanya mulai memburuk.

Ia tahu ia salah, dan berungkali Kyuhyun mencoba meminta maaf pada Siwon. Namun, itu tak berhasil.

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian berkata.

"Secara pribadi Tuan Cho memintaku untuk menikah kembali denganmu. Heh, lucu sekali."

Siwon membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"Bukankah semua ini kau yang merencanakannya, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar itu. Jelas bukan dirinya yang mengatur ini semua. Meskipun di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali. Sangat ingin. Menikah kembali dengan Siwon, setidaknya kembali merajut kasih mereka bersama dengan Sulli.

Dan memperbaiki kesalahannya dulu..

"Aku tak akan bisa kembali padamu, Kyuhyun. Luka yang kau torehkan dulu terlalu membekas dalam diriku."

Baru saja Siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah suara memecah suasana di antara mereka.

"Daddy!"

Siwon menoleh, dan ia mendapati putri kecilnya tengah berlari menghampirinya. Siwon merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memeluk Sulli dengan erat. Setelah perceraian mereka, Siwon dan Sulli memang tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Ia begitu senang melihat putri kecilnya yang kelihatannya baik-baik saja.

"Daddy, bogoshipeo~.."

"Hm..aku juga merindukanmu, putri kecilku.. Usiamu berapa sekarang? 7 tahun, hm?"

Sulli menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Siwon semakin memeluk Sulli dengan erat.

Dari dulu Siwon senang sekali memanjakan Sulli, oleh karena itu Sulli begitu dekat sekali dengannya. Dan Kyuhyun begitu iri melihat adegan ayah dan anak itu.

Seandainya ia yang dipeluk Siwon seperti itu..

#

"Daddy..besok libur kan?"

Siwon mengangguk kepalanya seraya mengelus kepala Sulli dengan lembut. Tentu saja si kecil Jinri tersenyum gembira.

"Besok temani Jinri boleh?"

"Memangnya Jinri mau kemana, hm?"

"Jinri mau pergi ke taman hiburan. Daddy mau ya?"

"Hm.." Siwon nampak berpikir, "Baiklah, daddy akan pergi bersama Jinri. Jinri senang?"

"Hump!" Jinri mengangguk semangat. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anaknya.

Dan seseorang yang berdiri di belakang mereka pun ikut tersenyum, karena rencananya berhasil.

#

Kini ayah dan anak itu telah sampai di taman hiburan. Sesuai dengan keinginan si kecil, sekarang mereka berdua akan mencoba bianglala terlebih dahulu. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Daddy, aku ingin permen kapas.." rengek Sulli sambil menarik-narik baju Siwon.

"Ya sudah, tunggu disini sebentar ya. Daddy akan membeli permen kapas untukmu-"

"Biar Jinri yang beli saja, daddy. Daddy naik saja dulu, ne?"

"Mwo? Tapi kan Daddy datang kesini bersama Jinri, kenapa Daddy naik duluan?"

"Biar Daddy tidak lama menunggu Jinri. Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye, Daddy!"

"Ya, ya, Jinri! Jinri!"

Namun sayang Sulli telah pergi entah kemana. Siwon merasa aneh karena anak itu cepat sekali perginya.

"Ah, sudahlah."

Siwon pun memutuskan untuk mencoba bianglala terlebih dahulu. Kebetulan tidak ada pengunjung lain disana, jadi dia hanya sendiri. Dia merasa aneh karena biasanya bianglala ini sering dikunjungi banyak orang. Tapi sekarang?

Pada akhirnya Siwon pun memasuki kapsul bianglala yang berhenti di depannya. Ia duduk di kursi, dan bianglala pun mulai berputar. Hingga ketika Siwon menyamankan duduknya di kursi itu, ia terkejut karena ia tak sendiri di dalam kapsul. Ia bersama..

Kyuhyun..

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Hanya kebetulan."

Yeoja itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, tanpa peduli dengan raut wajah Siwon yang masih bingung dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"K-ke..kebetulan? Kebetulan apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin ini disebut kebetulan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku datang kesini lebih awal darimu, Choi Siwon."

"Ada begitu banyak kapsul yang ada di bianglala ini, tapi kenapa aku bisa satu ruang denganmu? Aish.."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, bianglala terus berputar. Hingga suatu ketika..

"Aaa!"

Bianglala tiba-tiba berhenti, dan sialnya kapsul yang mereka tumpangi berada di puncak bianglala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Siwon khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjerit dan kepalanya terantuk pada dinding kapsul.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya..HUWAA!"

Kyuhyun kembali menjerit. Siwon semakin terkejut karena yeoja itu malah memeluknya!

"K-kyuhyun.." ucap Siwon gelagapan. Ia merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar ketakutan.

"K-kenapa kita berada di tempat setinggi ini.. Aku takuut.."

"Hey, memangnya kenapa? Bianglala kan me-"

"Wonnie..hiks" Kyuhyun mulai menangis, dan tentu saja Siwon panik dibuatnya. Segera ia mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar yeoja itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Siwon. Benar saja, wajahnya sudah berurai air mata.

"Wonnie..hiks..aku..aku takuut.."

Hati Siwon sungguh merasa tak tenang melihat Kyuhyun berderai air mata. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya, ia hapus air mata Kyuhyun di pipinya dengan perlahan. Setelah itu, ia peluk tubuh yeoja itu dengan erat. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan dengan pelukan yang ia berikan. Siwon tahu, sangat sulit menenangkan Kyuhyun yang dilanda ketakutan. Maka dari itu, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Rasa khawatir, tentu saja muncul bukan karena dibuat-buat. Tapi rasa itu, muncul entah darimana asalanya. Siwon hanya ingin menenangkannya, Siwon hanya ingin melindunginya. Ia tidak ingin, yeoja yang dulu begitu ia cintai seumur hidupnya menangis ketakutan di hadapannya..

#

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan bianglala masih berhenti sedari tadi. Kyuhyun yang semula menangis ketakutan kini merasa tenang seiring dengan isakannya yang mulai mereda. Ia justru memeluk Siwon dengan erat, menggenggam kedua tangan Siwon lalu mengusap-usapnya. Siwon justru tak keberatan. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun bertindak semaunya, asalkan dia tenang.

"Wonnie.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

"Hm?"

"Saranghae.."

Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu..sejak kita berpisah dua tahun yang lalu, aku benar-benar merasa terpuruk. Aku bahkan tidak semangat untuk bekerja karena terus memikirkanmu. Hanya Jinri yang terus menyemangatiku setiap kali aku merasa terpuruk. Meskipun dia masih kecil, tapi dia terus menyemangatiku."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih kedua tangan Siwon, lalu menangkupkan di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu aku salah..tapi..aku..aku minta maaf.. aku minta maaf telah mengabaikan cintamu..aku..aku minta maaf..hiks"

Siwon semakin merasa sakit melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Dua tahun yang lalu, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Namun kali ini, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

Segera ia tarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Meski dua tahun ini ia memendam luka yang amat sakit, namun di dalam hatinya ia juga menyimpan rindu. Rindu yang amat sangat besar pada keluarga kecilnya. Ego yang selama ini menutupi rasa rindu itu. Dan kini, rasa rindu itu meluap begitu saja. Tanpa ada dinding penghalang yang membatasinya.

"Maaf..maafkan aku..maaf.." ujar Siwon sembari mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Wonnie..hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku.." Kyuhyun bergumam, pelan.

"Tidak akan..aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..maafkan aku atas keegoisanku selama ini..aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Mereka pun larut dalam suasana yang mengharukan..

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Siwon dengan lekat. Dan penuh harap.

"Wonnie..bisakah..kita..kembali lagi..seperti dulu?"

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, kapsul yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba bergerak. Bianglala berputar! Sepertinya bianglala itu kembali berfungsi setelah beberapa menit yang lalu berhenti.

Siwon balas menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Ia tak menjawab, justru ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Dan alhasil, mereka pun berciuman..

#

"Daddy, Mommy, apa kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kapsul itu terkejut karena mereka melupakan sesuatu. Ya, Sulli, anak mereka. Tapi berkatnya, mereka berdua bisa berbaikan seperti sekarang.

"Mommy, Daddy, aku membeli tiga permen kapas. Ayo kita makan bersama-sama!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum mendengar celotehan Sulli. Segera Siwon menggendong tubuh kecil itu lalu mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

"Terimakasih sayang, kau telah menyatukan kami."

Tak ingin kalah, Kyuhyun juga mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi Sulli. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau memang anak kami yang paliiing cantik. Kami menyayangimu."

Dan pada akhirnya, keluarga yang sempat terpisahkan itu kini kembali merajut asa dan mimpi mereka. Setidaknya pernikahan Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun terwujud kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
